powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamato Tribe Prince Geki
is , the leader of the Zyurangers, and Burai's younger brother. He is the known as the "Warrior of Justice". He is 24 years old (45 years old in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters). Biography Zyuranger It is revealed that Geki was really adopted by the Yamato King. After the death of his older brother, Burai, the Dragon Armor and Zyusouken were given to him. When he wears the Dragon Armor, he is called Armed TyrannoRanger, and can generate his power three to five times higher than usual. He is a passionate leader with a strong sense of justice, even though there had been very humorous moments. Geki was raised well and deeply loved, but kept ignorant of several facts pertaining to himself. Those facts nearly got him killed when the truth came out. Faced with the truth and his brother Burai so far into the future, Geki could do nothing else but want to have his brother, and give him peace and the familial love the man had lost, so long ago. And eventually he did win through to Burai's heart, but scant comfort was to be had, for his brother was dying, rapidly. Losing him was probably worse than leaving his dying people and for a time, Geki nearly broke under strain. But Goushi reminded him that the most important thing of all was to save the future. "If you lose sight of that in your despair, you become an agent of evil if indirectly." Super Sentai World .]] Geki later led his team in joining forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TyrannoRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Hawk to his successors from RyuuRanger to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Geki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen along the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger team and was using the Armed Tyrannoranger mode to fight off the Zangyack. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TyrannoRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Since Goushi got his powers back as he saw the Gokaigers off, Geki, Goushi and their teammates have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen Geki, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As Dantetsu finds Geki on a cliff, Neo-Grifforzer arrives to kidnap him before he can transform to fight with his DinoBuckler. He, along with Ryouga, AbaRed of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger fought the Kyoryugers as they are brainwashed by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Later, Geki and Ryouga suffer from losing their Dino Hope as it is transferred to Space War God Boldos, so the monster can be born. As the Kyoryugers arrive to save them, Ryouga warns them not to come, but they also lose their Dino Hope. After Geki and Ryouga have their Dino Hope taken, the Go-Busters arrive to save them, but the Red warriors are taken from Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Once the Go-Busters destroyed the satellite, Geki, Ryouga and the Kyoryugers regain their Dino Hope and Daigo manages to revive Gabutyra. The other Dinosaur Sentais arrive as AbareBlue throws the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to Geki and Ryouga. They use it to summon the Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. They then transform and fight back. After the Abarangers manage to defeat Neo-Geildon, the Zyurangers can't defeat Neo-Grifforzer by themselves so the three Dinosaur Sentais combine their weapons to defeat Neo-Grifforzer. Even though they combined their weapons, Neo-Grifforzer was still alive as he absorbs their Dino Hope as he launched himself into space to Space War God Boldos. As Space War God Boldos landed on Earth, the Dinosaur Sentais enter their mechas and start fighting the monster. However, Space War God Boldos proves to be too powerful; the Go-Busters arrive to help them. After Space War God Boldos is defeated, he, along with Ryouga and Dantetsu watches the Kyoryugers and Go-Busters. Akibaranger Both Geki and Burai make an appearance in Episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 with the neck collars and belts of their suits changed from white to the stars and stripes of the American flag. Both he and his brother acted like stereotypical American alpha male bullies who proceeded to beat up The Akibarangers and called them knockoffs of Powerful Rangers. (An inside-joke reference to the real world Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers arguments found on the Internet) However, Akiba Red's insistence that the truth of always fighting evil and supporting children despite the bullying broke the spell, returning both Geki and Burai to their normal selves and eventually lent their Inordinate Powers to the Akibarangers. The six Zyurangers later appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. TyrannoRanger is seen on a magazine in episode 12 ''Season Two, he appears with RyuuRanger and HurricaneRed as AkaRed hands the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Tyranno Ranger Geki is the player Zyuranger in the fifth and final stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Tyranno Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Ryugekiken) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Geki's villain is the Witch Bandora herself. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Geki/TyrannoRanger: to be added :Geki/Armed TyrannoRanger: to be added Armed TyrannoRanger (Dice-O).jpg|Armed TyrannoRanger as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base TyrannoRanger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with Armed TyrannoRanger being avaliable as well. Forms - Armed= )]] )]] is TyrannoRanger's strengthened form granted when Geki is given the Dragon Armor by Burai. He was first lent the Armor when the brothers went to retrieve the Thunder Slingers from King Brachion, with TyrannoRanger gaining the Armor's shield as DragonRanger retained his armbands while dual-wielding the Zyusouken and Ryugekiken. Geki was later fully bequeathed the Dragon Armor by Burai in his dying moments. Now able to summon the Dragon Armor at will, Armed TyrannoRanger possesses the complete Dragon Armor, both shield and armbands, as well as dual-wielding the Ryugekiken and Zyusouken. *Guardian Beast **Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar *Arsenal **Dragon Armor **Ryugekiken **Zyusouken *Special Attacks **''Double Cut'': Focusing his power into both the Ryugekiken and the Zyusouken, TyrannoRanger charges the opponent and performs a double energized slash. }} - Powerful Red Ranger= Victims of the Delusion World changing sentai history, the Zyurangers Geki and Burai became the Powerful Rangers who were the first "real" sentai in history, retroactively erasing old teams. As a result, Japanese sentai teams starting with Gaoranger became knockoffs of the American versions. Geki became a teenager with attitude... *Arsenal **Dino Buckler **Ranger Slinger ***RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun }} Ranger Key The is Geki's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TyrannoRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TyrannoRanger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. *After being given the Dragon Armor by Gai (DragonRanger), he became Armed TyrannoRanger and took down a pair of Dogormin. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TyrannoRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Geki received his key and became TyrannoRanger once more. Super Sentai Zyudenchi A Zyuranger Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of TyrannoRanger, was one of three which were developed by Doctor Ulshade and the Special Operations Unit. Given to Geki by AbareBlue, it is used to summon a replica of Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus which later transforms into Daizyujin. It is also part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Red Spirit As the sixteenth Red, TyrannoRanger's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Dora Mirage took the form of TyrannoRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Geki is portrayed by . As TyrannoRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Geki's tribe name, Yamato, is one of Japan's old names. **He also shares his name with a famous prince from Japanese mythology. *Geki is the first of a line of Red Rangers who have a special upgrade the rest of his main team never obtains, followed by Ryouga Hakua, Banban Akaza, Daigo Kiryu, and Nobuo Akagi. *Geki is the first Red Ranger to have a Brother who serves as the sixth member of his team followed by Rouma/Ginga Red. In addition, both Geki and Ryouma's Older Brother/Six members are played by actors who appeared in a previous Sentai Season as Geki's Brother Burai is played by Shiro Izumi who played Yuuma Oozora/ Change Pegasus in Dengeki Sentai Chageman while Ryouma's Older brother Hyuuga was played by Teruaki Oawa who played Sasuke/Ninja Red in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger See also External links *TyrannoRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **ArmedTyrannoRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TyrannoRanger at the Dice-O Wiki **Armed TyrannoRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Zyurangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers